


O Príncipe das Águas Profundas

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dive, Fish, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, SeHo - Freeform, Sea God
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Mais uma noite sem dormir, mais uma noite sentindo seu coração pesado. Junmyeon não suportaria mais sentir aquilo. Em um impulso levantou da cama e andou sem destino.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 1





	O Príncipe das Águas Profundas

Mais uma noite de angústia, não ia suportar mais uma noite dessas, num impulso saí andando pela noite. Fui descalço.

Andei por pedras, gravetos, areias, meus pés sangravam mas nada disso me importou, precisava descobrir a razão de tanto sofrimento. Entrei pelas sombras e elas me fizeram companhia, as sombras não me davam medo. Tinha mais medo de continuar me sentindo assim pelo resto da vida.

Até que eu cheguei no mar, a luz da lua e o brilho das estrelas repousaram na minha pele me dando amparo. Andei mais um pouco, até sentir as espumas do mar curando os meus machucados, fui andando cegamente, para longe e mais longe de forma inconsciente.

Até que as ondas traiçoeiras me puxaram para uma distância que eu não conseguia calcular, já estava cansado e não tinha como fugir, mergulhei fundo no oceano, tão fundo que nem sabia se voltaria mas senti que estava chegando a minha resposta. Um azul tão profundo brilhou diante dos meus olhos. Ali eu soube, eu mergulhei fundo direto para o amor.

Sua expressão era séria, mas seus olhos demonstravam uma doçura interminável, seus lábios pequenos e convidativos, seu tronco másculo. Tudo em você fazia meu coração pular do peito, não me importava que criatura você era. Eu sabia que tinha nascido para te amar. Mas o medo do amor me fez fugir, em um lapso de realidade nadei para o mais longe que pude. Submergi desesperado, e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais voltaria naquelas águas profundas novamente.

Prometi no primeiro dia, no segundo, no terceiro, e nos outros dias. Todos os meus dias eram inquietos longe das águas profundas, as pessoas acham que eu estava ficando louco. E eu tinha certeza que estava louco de amor por aquela criatura.

Sehun sempre me esperava, por mais que eu relutasse em amá-lo, não o amar de sentimento. E sim o seu corpo. Não teria mais volta, mas será que eu queria voltar?

Noite após noite, eu atravessava o mar bravo e mergulhava nas águas profundas, no final da escuridão brilhava o azul mais bonito que eu já tinha visto. E lá estava ele, ele sempre me esperava. Esperava quando eu estivesse pronto, toda a minha recusa, minhas birras, meus medos, e seu olhar compreensivo. Envolvendo o meu coração até que finalmente me juntei para sempre ao Príncipe das Águas Profundas, aceitando minha natureza e o seu amor. Larguei tudo o que tinha para trás e me afundei naquele sentimento. Renasci como o Príncipe das Águas Calmas, reinando na imensidão do oceano ao lado do meu eterno amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada :)


End file.
